You Belong To Me
by BTRobsession
Summary: Kogan/AU. Logan and Kendall are trying to start a family, but when complications arise, they're desperate for anything. That's when Jo Taylor enters the picture. She offers to help them, but they don't know that she has a dark secret. She's obsessed with Kendall, and she will do anything in her power to have him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Okay, so I'm starting a new fic because this one wouldn't leave me alone. I saw this movie the other night and I wanted to do one with Big Time Rush. So just so you guys know it's kind of like an AU. Jo never met BTR and she never dated Kendall. She pretty much never existed, if that makes sense. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it!**

Jo Taylor watched in awe at the beautiful man on her computer screen. His blond hair looked soft and touchable, and his emerald eyes were to die for. He was being interviewed on Access Hollywood, and he was talking about his new album. Jo remembered when the blond man used to be part of a band. Big Time Rush used to be huge, but now it was no more. She hated that such a talented group had to split up, but she was happy that her favorite member was still out there making music. Kendall Knight was indeed her favorite, but he was also much more than that. Jo was in love with him. Kendall was absolutely perfect and she wanted him all to herself.

Jo stood up from her sofa and made her way across the room to the fireplace, picking up the framed photo she had of her idol. He had signed it just for her and it was her most prized possession. To know that Kendall had touched this very photo made Jo smile. She gently traced her finger around his face. He was absolutely beautiful. She brought her finger up to her lips and kissed it, then pressed it to the blond's smiling lips.

The video ended and Jo returned to the computer to search for more. She found a video she wanted and she waited patiently for it to load. While she waited, she opened a second window and typed Kendall's name in the search box. Images and news articles quickly popped up, and she skimmed through them. One in particular caught her eye and she clicked on it, anger quickly taking over her. Kendall was married to his band mate, Logan Mitchell.

Jo didn't want to believe it; it had to be some sort of Hollywood rumor. She knew that the two were close, but she didn't think they were _that_ close. Jo went back to the previous tab, and pressed play on the video. It was an older interview when the band was still together, and they were answering questions about the tour. To anyone the video would seem normal, but Jo noticed something about two of the band members. The glances and touches they shared weren't harmless in anyway. It was obvious something was between them.

Jo screamed in outrage and slammed the computer screen shut. Kendall was supposed to be hers! Logan had no business being with her man. She had to find the blond that she desperately wanted, and make him see that they were meant for each other.

Jo knew where Kendall lived; she knew everything about him. The blonde woman quickly grabbed her computer and searched for a flight to Los Angeles. Dropping everything for a man that didn't even know her was pretty outrageous, but Jo didn't care. She would make Kendall see that his marriage was a mistake, and that he belonged with her instead.

The flight was booked and Jo smiled a sinister smile. Her plan was in motion.

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short, but I hope it was good. Let me know if you guys want me to continue with this one. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys soooooo much for the wonderful feedback, alerts and favorites! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, but here it is. Enjoy!**

Kendall's eyes shot open when he heard a loud crash coming from the living room. The blond sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then he climbed out of bed. He walked into the living room to inspect the mysterious crash, and he found his husband sitting on the couch, with glass everywhere. Logan looked up with sad eyes and Kendall walked over, making sure not step on any of the broken glass. Logan scooted over for Kendall to sit down, and the blond pulled his husband close.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"The adoption agency called. We didn't qualify," Logan replied.

"What? But we've been doing this for over a year!"

"I know. This sucks."

Kendall sighed. The two had been trying to start a family, but every time they tried, something always came up. It was frustrating to know that they may never get the chance to have a family of their own, but Kendall wasn't ready to give up. There was still other options.

"Don't worry okay? We'll just try again," Kendall said.

"Forget it." Logan stood up from the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't be doing this."

"No, we're doing this. I know you want a baby. You're just frustrated right now."

"I'm more than frustrated! Nothing is working out for us! The band ended, our two best friend's barely talk to us anymore, and now this!"

Kendall quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around the fuming brunet. Logan welcomed the embrace and he buried his face into Kendall's chest, inhaling the wonderful scent that was his husband.

"Hey, I know things suck right now, but it's not all bad. We still have each other. That's good, right?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, you're right," Logan said.

"And you're living your dream as a doctor. Things aren't that bad."

"True. Sorry for blowing up."

"It's fine. What did you break anyway?" Kendall asked.

Logan pulled away and picked up the photo that he threw, and he handed it to his husband. It was a picture of them with their friends. Kendall stared at the photo and he let out a sad sigh. He did miss James and Carlos, but he knew that they were busy living their lives. When Big Time Rush ended a few years ago, the four went their separate ways. Kendall stayed with Gustavo to make a solo album, and Logan got the chance to attend med-school and become the doctor he's always dreamed of. James got into modeling, and Carlos got engaged to his girlfriend, Alexa. The four rarely spoke, but Kendall understood why. They were busy, and it was hard to stay in touch.

"I didn't mean to break it, " Logan said, quietly.

"I know," Kendall said.

"You think they would call us."

"We haven't been that great, either. We don't call them."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Don't worry about it okay? Things will get better. I promise," Kendall said, and Logan smiled.

"Oh Gustavo called. He wants you at the studio," Logan said.

Kendall groaned. "But it's my day off! What is so important?"

"Just get ready and I'll clean up. I probably won't see you until tonight."

"Fine."

Kendall quickly showered and got dressed, then he kissed Logan goodbye and headed off to work. The lobby was full of new and old faces. Some of the people Kendall knew, but he wasn't close with them. Most of the people knew moved out, but Lucy and Camille stayed behind. The Palm Woods was a little different now, but Kendall didn't want to leave. He loved it and this was where he wanted to raise a family.

Kendall walked into Rocque Records and went into the sound room, but Gustavo and Kelly weren't there. The blond decided to just wait for his boss and he plopped down on the small sofa. He heard their voices in the hall, but there was a new voice that Kendall didn't recognize. Kendall furrowed his brows in confusion and stood up to investigate. Gustavo and Kelly were talking with a blonde haired woman, but Kendall didn't know that they were talking about. He entered the hall and the three people turned their heads in his direction, the blonde woman giving him a smile.

"Dog, come here," Gustavo said, and Kendall walked over. "This is Jo. She's Kelley's new intern."

"Oh, uh nice to meet you." Kendall extended his hand out. "I'm-"

"I know who you are," Jo said and Kendall gave her a look. "I used to be a big fan of Big Time Rush," she quickly added.

"Cool. Its always nice to meet a fan."

Jo smiled again and turned away when her face started to heat up.

"Anyway, you in the sound booth," Gustavo pointed at Kendall, then he pointed at Jo. "You, go with Kelly."

Kendall rolled his eyes and said a quick goodbye to Jo, then the two went their separate ways. Jo's plan was working so far, but there was still a lot to do. Getting a job at Rocque Records worked out perfectly. Now she just needed to get closer to the blond that she loved so much.

After extended, hard hours of nothing but harmonies, Kendall was free for the day. The blond stepped out of the booth and checked his phone, seeing that his husband has called and texted him a few times. Kendall sent a quick response, then he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Hey, Kendall," Kelly said, when she walked into the room. "How have you and Logan been?"

"Good, well sort of. We're having trouble with the baby situation. The adoption agency doesn't like us," Kendall said.

"Well there's other things that you can do. Have you guys consider a surrogate?"

"Not really, but that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"I would look into it if I were you," Kelly said.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Six a.m. sharp."

"Got it, " Kendall said, then he left.

Jo noticed that he looked upset when he left, but she didn't get the chance to ask him about it. Kelly caught up with her and the two left the building.

"I had a lot of fun," Jo said.

"Glad to here that. It's a great job," Kelly told her.

"I know it's none of my business, but why did Kendall look so upset?"

"He's having problems at home. He and Logan are trying to start a family, and it's not going well."

"Oh, that's too bad," Jo said.

Kelly nodded. "I told them to find a surrogate."

"Oh?" That got Jo's attention.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," Kelly said, and she walked to her car.

A smile appeared on Jo's face as she came up with a new plan. It was just too perfect. She knew exactly how to get close to Kendall.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Kendall walked into his apartment and switched the light on, sighing when he noticed that Logan wasn't home. He thought for sure that his husband would be home by now. He figured that the hospital had Logan stay late. That's what Kendall hated the most about Logan's job; the brunet was always busy and the two never really had anytime for each other. It wasn't fair, but working at the hospital made Logan happy and Kendall wanted him to be happy.

The blond set his keys on the bar, then he went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. He was completely exhausted from work and he had to do it all over again tomorrow. He loved singing, but sometimes he wanted some time off. Kendall climbed into bed and let his eyes shut.

His alarm went off the next morning and he groaned. Kendall shut the clock off and he forced himself to get out of bed. Once he was ready for the day, Kendall went out into the living room. He spotted Logan in the kitchen and he walked over to the shorter man, giving him a kiss.

"I didn't hear you come home last night," Kendall said.

"You were passed out when I got home and I didn't want to wake you," Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "Hey, I told Kelly what was going on with us and she suggested we look into getting a surrogate."

"I don't know. What if we don't find anyone?"

"Logie, don't be so negative. We'll find someone."

Logan sighed."Hopefully. We'll talk about it later okay? I have to go."

Logan gave Kendall a quick peck on the lips, then he was gone. Kendall hated seeing Logan so upset, but every time he tried to cheer the brunet up, it didn't work. It was frustrating, but Kendall understood why his husband was upset.

The blond left the apartment and went back to Rocque Records, the whole time praying that something would come up so that his session with Gustavo would get canceled, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. Griffin wanted a new song and he wanted it now. Gustavo was stressed because he had to write a new song, and he took it out on everyone. The day dragged on and finally Kendall was released.

The following day, both men were off and they decided to spend some quality time down by the pool. It felt like old times, but just almost. It wasn't the same without their two best buds.

"This is nice," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan agreed and he turned to face his husband. "I can't remember the last time we did this."

"Life's just been hectic. At least we have the whole day to ourselves."

"Finally."

Kendall nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it when he noticed someone familiar in the lobby. It was the same girl from yesterday.

"Jo?"

"Hmm?" Logan asked. "Did you say something?"

"No, hey can we go back inside?"

"Why? Its nice out today."

"I'm getting bored," Kendall said.

Logan sighed. "Fine."

The two gathered their things and went back inside the building. Kendall thought maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but sure enough Jo was at the front desk. She turned her attention to them and she did her best to hide the hate she had for the shorter man.

"Hey, Kendall!" She said.

"Uh Jo right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

Logan noticed the way Jo was acting around Kendall, and he wasn't having any of it. The brunet cleared his throat loudly, which quickly caught Kendall's attention.

"This is Logan-"

"His husband," Logan added quickly.

"Oh, I figured that. You guys were always close. A little too close if you ask me, " Jo said.

"Okay!" Kendall said, when he noticed the tension between the two. "We should be going. See you around."

"You will. I just moved in," Jo said.

"Great! You'll love it here. We'll see you later."

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and whisked him away. Jo huffed when the two men were out of sight. It wasn't fair that Kendall ended up with someone else instead of her, but she would change his mind. She would show him how perfect she is for him.

"Who the hell is that?" Logan asked, once the they were back in 2J. "And how do you know her name?"

"She's Kelly's new intern. I met her the other day," Kendall replied.

"Oh so she works with you and lives here? That's great!"

Kendall frowned at Logan's sarcasm. "Logie, don't get upset. Nothing's going on."

"Yet. Did you see the way she was looking at you!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. I don't want her. I married you and I'm so happy I did," Kendall said.

That seemed to make Logan calm down a bit and he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so jealous," he said.

"Its okay. I kinda like it when you get that way. Its hot."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Is your mind always on one thing?"

"Maybe."

Kendall pulled Logan closer to him and leaned down to connect their lips. Logan licked along the blond's bottom lip and slipped his tongue in when Kendall opened his mouth for him. Kendall loved it when Logan took over, but being dominate was his thing. Kendall pulled away and rested his forehead against Logan's.

"I think it's cute when you try to act dominate," Kendall said.

Logan pulled away. "I can be dominate. You just don't give me a chance."

"Then here's your chance."

Logan smirked and grabbed Kendall's hand, leading him away to their bedroom.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Jo waited patiently for Kendall at Rocque Records, and it was taking him longer than usual to get to work. He finally showed up and he gave her a smile before he went with Gustavo to finish the song. It bummed Jo out, but she knew she would just catch up with him later. When she was done with Kelly, Jo quickly left the building and waited for Kendall to come outside. Kendall walked out a few minutes later, and Jo noticed that he was on the phone. She knew who he was talking to and it made her blood boil. She really hated Logan Mitchell.

Kendall eventually got off the phone, and he let out a sigh. Jo noticed that he was upset and she swooped in to cheer him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just dealing with a lot," Kendall replied.

"You mean with the whole baby thing?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"I heard your conversation. Sorry for eavesdropping."

"It's fine," Kendall said.

"Well I have an idea, but I don't know..." Jo trailed off.

"What is it? We're desperate for anything at this point."

"I know you're looking for a surrogate and I might be able to help you. I had a baby once so I know what it's like. Unless, it's too weird for you."

"It is a little considering since I don't really know you, but Logan and I really need someone," Kendall said.

"I would love to help. I want you two to be happy," Jo said.

"Thank you. Let me give Logan a call and let him know okay?"

Jo nodded and Kendall stepped away to make his phone call. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Now all she had to do was get Logan out of the picture.

**A/N: Jo is a weirdo, but I like writing her that way. I will update soon!**


End file.
